Y comenzo como un reto
by dashie120
Summary: Rainbow Dash. tendra que lidiar con el reto que sus amigas le pusieron ¿Que cosas le esperara? :3
1. El reto

Nota de la autora:Hola gente bonita :D, le dejo una historia que espero que les guste :33 soy nueva así que no me hagan bulling ;n; okno disfruten c:

-*Mlp no me pertenece, hecho sin fines de lucro*-

*Era la hora del almuerzo seis amigas estaban bajo un árbol comiendo *

-Este ambiente está muy aburrido, juguemos a algo :D-dijo Pinkie

- Y que propones c: - habló twilight mientras comía su manzana

- ¡Juguemos a los retos! - agarrando una botella vacía y poniéndola al medio de todas- al quien le toque tendrá q cumplirlo sino hará la tarea de todas por 2 semanas 7u7

.. Todas estaban de acuerdo y asintieron ..

- Oki doki quien será la afortunada -3- giro la botella hasta que paro donde estaba Rainbow

*Todas menos la mencionada se reunieron en círculo para ver que reto le iban a poner.*

- Entonces chicas cual será el reto de Dashie 7u7 - hablo Pinkie

Debe ser algo que deteste tengo que vengarme de alguna manera ¬¬ - dijo AJ recordando la broma que le hizo Dash hace unas semanas

- Y sé cuál será el reto perfecto 7u7 - dijo Rarity susurrándoles a todas su idea

- Podrían dejar hablar tanto y decirme el reto de una vez - dijo Dash desesperada

*Las demás la miraron con una sonrisa pícara confundiéndola más *

- Bueno querida, el reto es el siguiente - hablo Rarity

- Tendrás que estar todo el tiempo con una persona en especial - dijo Twi

Y después de un tiempooooo 7u7- hablo Pinkie

Gritaron al unisaso- ¡lo tendrás que besar!-

.-. Procesando….¡¿QUE?! están dementes cierto? Y a quien se supone que debo hacer eso si me permiten saber- pregunto Dash

- Creo que lo sabes perfectamente Rainbow – hablo Rarity

- Es una personita con quien hablas mucho -u- - dijo Pinkie Pie

- Y además….. es tu mejor amigo- susurra Fluttershy (afin habla xd)

- Esperen no estarán pensando en OnO –

-Si, ¡Soarin! – gritaron todas

-No, me niego rotundamente no pienso dar mi primer beso con ese idiota pervertido descerebrado- con la cara toda roja imaginando lo que tenía que hacer

-ooooow! Vamos Dashie tómalo como un premio que se nota que babeas por el 7u7- dijo Pinkie

- Cállate! No lo hare, no me pueden obligar-

-Buenoooo; entonces, olvida tus planes para las vacaciones, porque la pasaras haciendo nuestros deberes :v – hablo Applejack

- OnO o vamos…. Ahhhhh! Bien solo porque no pienso arruinar mis vacaciones ¬¬ -

-Viva :D! –dijo Pinkie – bueno continuando veremos quien será la próxima víctima ¬w¬ -

*Justo después sonó la campana*

-Bueno chicas, volvamos a clases- dijo Rarity- y recuerda Rainbow tienes hasta el fin de clases para cumplirlo, exactamente un mes-

-O sino olvida tus días libres- hablo AJ dirigiéndose a clases

-Este será un mes muyyyy largo -.- - dijo Rainbow alcanzando a las demás hasta el salón

Y listo :D espero que les gustes y me harían un gran favor poniendo como favorito y dando review recibo todo tipo de sugerencias, amenazas y demás c:

Nos leemos hasta el sábado :v adiós c:


	2. Diversión

Hola :D, perdón por la tardanza ;n; tuve un problema así que no pude subir nada , pero lo solucione así que aquí les dejo el segundo capi espero que lo disfruten :3

*Mlp no me pertenece, hecho sin fines de lucros*

Era el día siguiente, las clases ya habían terminado, Rainbow estaba practicando para un partido de softball que iba a tener, mientras pensaba en el reto que debía lidiar *

-Que buenas amigas tengo, se nota que me quieren mucho ¬¬ - dijo Dash con un notable sarcasmo

*Cuando con todo su frustración golpeo la pelota con mucha fuerza, sin darse cuenta de que alguien estaba muy cerca de allí*

-Auch!- se quejó alguien

-Hay no, espero que no le haya golpeado a nadie- dijo Dash corriendo donde se había oído el grito

*Al llegar vio a Soarin tirado en el piso con un gran golpe en su cabeza, mareado al parecer *

-S-soarin, ¿estás bien? .-. –hablo Dash

-¿Mami?, cinco minutos más e.e - dijo Soarin

-Genial, se volvió más bobo de lo que era- hablo Rainbow con enojo

-Así es como resives a tu mejor amigo, auch!, me duele la cabeza porque me golpeaste? -n- -dijo Soarin sobándose

-Para que te metes en el campo, baboso ¬¬-respondió- y que estás haciendo aquí ya acabaron las clases-

-Solo quise pasar a ver a mi amiga ¿acaso no puedo?-respondió Soarin ofendido

-Como sea –dijo Dash molesta con un leve sonrojo por saber de qué con él tenía que cumplir el reto

-Entonces ya que vine aquí, quieres hacer algo- dijo Soarin- ya sabes cómo los viejos tiempos

-Supongo, simplemente porque no tengo nada que hacer-

-Súper, nos vemos en una hora en mi casa,...Dashie- despidiéndose Soarin y se va corriendo para que Dash no lo golpee

-Después de una hora-

*Rainbow llego a la casa de Soarin y vio de que de la cocina estaba saliendo humo*

-Idiota, que estás haciendo se va a quemar la casa- se alteró Dash viendo como el horno se estaba prendiendo en llamas

-Solo quería cocinar algo, pero al parecer no funciono- contesto Soarin todo negro

-Rainbow busco un extinguidor y apago la llama- tienes suerte que vine a tiempo sino te hubieras quedado en la calle-

-Perdón, es que quise preparar algo para los dos, pero me olvide de que soy malo en esto - hablo Soarin

-Dash suspiro-Al parecer esto lo tendré que hacer yo, como casi todo los ingrediente están quemados solo nos queda para hacer un poco de canchita y refresco, supongo que será suficiente-

*Después de unos minutos*

-Listo termine- dijo Dash, cuando Soarin agarra un monto de palomitas y se lo mete a la boca

-Esta delicioso aunque solo sea canchita te salió increíble- dijo abrazando a Rainbow de la cintura

-Que estas asiendo, idiota suéltame-dijo Dash con un gran sonrojo en su rostro

-Nop-arrinconando a Rainbow en un rincón- alguna vez te dijeron que te ves muy tierna sonrojada-

-Q-que?-tartamudea la joven mientras veía a Soarin acercase a su rostro y sin pensarlo le dio una patada en el estómago-

-Mama! n, porque me maltratas así-grito Soarin en el piso adolorido

-N-no es mi cu-ulpa, eso te pasa por pervertido-

-Ok, ok perdóname, por favor?- dijo Soarin con cara de perrito

-Bien simplemente porque aunque seas un descerebrado te sigo queriendo-

-Así que me quieres eh? -u- - habló Soarin con una sonrisa picara

-N-no me re-feria de esa forma o/o- se defendió Rainbow

-Lo que digas, bueno la noche es joven no hay que desaprovecharla, te reto a una carrera en videojuegos-la miro con cara retadora

-Desperdicias tu tiempo, sabes muy bien que voy a ganar-dijo Dash aceptado

-*Y así pasaron las horas, jugando, divirtiéndose y con alguna acción indebida de parte de Soarin*-

-Este fue el mejor día no lo crees Rainbow-dijo Soarin alegre

-Supongo…. estoy muy cansada-susurro Dash y sin darse cuenta quedo profundamente dormida en el hombro de Soarin

-Soarin volteo a verla y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza-

-S-soarin-dijo Rainbow entre sueños (hay que tierno w)

Soarin se sorprendió-es-está pensando en mi dormida,…-al reaccionar comenzó a sonreír y siguió a acariciándola-pronto Dashie pronto…

Wii termine :D, como dije este fic se los dedico a mis dos hijas que me ayudaron mucho en esto Karina gas :v y Leslie Gonzales (leslietendo) ustedes saben que las amo ?) o3o bueno me despido, pueden dejar review dando consejos para mejores si quieren, etc. nos vemos hasta el próximo capi adiós :D a también Feliz Navidad :3 y año nuevo c:


	3. Desición

Hola a todos :D aquí yo paso a dejar el siguiente capítulo el larguísimo así que ámenme ?) na mentira espero que les guste :3

*Mlp no me pertenece, hecho sin fines de lucros*

*Era de mañana, una joven de cabello arcoíris estaba durmiendo plácidamente, cuando una tortuga se subió encima suyo y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza con la de ella*

-Tanque, no hagas eso déjame dormir- dijo mientras se tapaba con las sabanas –

*La tortuguita seguía fastidiándola intentado despertarla *

-Bien que quieres Tank, no ves que estoy cansada- hablo Rainbow ya molesta mientras vio que su mascota señalaba con su pata algún lugar

*Rainbow volteo a ver y nota que su despertador decía las ocho*

-...¡Hay no! Ya es tarde estúpido reloj, porque no sonaste cuando debías!-se alteró mientras corría por todas partes, bajo las escaleras ya uniformada agarro una tostada y se fue corriendo mientras comía en el camino-

-Esto me pasa por aceptar la invitación, me las pagaras idiota-grito Rainbow pensando en mil formas de torturar a aquel chico wonderbolts-

*Llego a la escuela, por suerte suya aún faltaba cinco minutos para que sonara el timbre*

-Hey Dashie, qué bueno que te encuentro, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya lo cumpliste? ¿Cómo fue? Lento y apasionado o rápido hasta llegar a algo más 7u7- hablo Pinkie causándole un fuerte sonrojo a Rainbow-

-De ninguna, n-no pienso cumplirlo ya se los he dicho-

-Bueno,. Tengo una lista de tareas que hacer y no me vendría mal que otra lo hiciera- Pinkie saco de su mochila un pergamino tan largo que llegaba hasta la otra cuadra-

-Rainbow suspiro- bien lo hare, pero amenos dame tiempo si?-

-Oki, en el almuerzo las demás queremos decirte algo importante y creo que ya deberíamos entrar a clases-terminó Pinkie, justo después la campana sonó Rainbow la tomo del brazo y corrió al aula con todas sus fuerzas-

*Faltaba una hora para el receso, Dash estaba aburrida de todas matemática era la que más odiaba, es decir quien necesitaba eso si ibas a ser una famosa e increíble Wonderbolts?*

*Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando llego a su cabeza un papelito, por inercia volteo pero no pudo saber quién era el culpable, su mirada volvió al papel comenzando a abrirla y leerla*

-Hola Rainbow, también estas aburrida? atte. Soarin-

-La chica volteo de nuevo y fue saludado por el joven-

-Si, como detesto este curso y mucho más la profesora- respondió devolviendo el papel a Soarin-

-Pues no hay opción tenemos que soportarla, por suerte falta poco para que terminen-

-Supongo, pero enserio a quien le importa no me va servir de nada esto para convertirme en Wonderbots-

-Porque será que quieres entrar 7u7?-

-Que estas insinuando tarado-

-Solo digo después de todos yo ya entre a la elite y que coincidencia que ahora quieres entrar-

-Tu muy bien sabes que lo he deseado desde hace mucho esto no tiene nada que ver contigo-

-Rainbow iba a devolver el papelito cuando la profesora se interpuso y se lo quito-

-Que tenemos aquí, saben muy bien que no se puede hacer este tipo de cosas en mi clase- hablo la profesora molesta rompiéndola- si querían mandarse cartas de amor noviecitos al menos háganlo cuando sea el almuerzo-

*Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a ponerse completamente rojos, los demás fijaron su mirada a ellos mientras que algunas chicas se ponían muy celosas los chicos comenzaban a darle un codazo a Soarin mientras lo miraban con una mirada juguetona*

-Rainbow quería desaparecer en ese momento golpeo su cabeza con la carpeta-porque a mí- mientras Soarin inconscientemente apareció una sonrisa en su rostro….-

-Ya era el almuerzo por fin podría descansar, Rainbow Dash caminaba por los pasillos cuando una puerta choco contra ella y la aplasto -Perdón Rainbow no te vi que haces por aquí- hablo Sunset que estaba saliendo del salón de música para ir a su siguiente clase- (donde estudio son diferentes horarios de almuerzo asi que Sunset por estar en otra clase tiene una diferente hora de almorzar)

-Pasaba a comer, que mal que no estés en la misma clase que nosotras-dijo Rainbow

-Sí, pero al menos pasamos tiempo después de la escuela, estas algo deprimida, te pasa algo?-

No, no pasa nada estoy bien lo juro- intento Rainbow pero Sunset no le creyó-

-Es por Soarin cierto?, sé que te gusta Dash no te valdra que me mientas-

-Tanto se nota?...digo, e-eso no es cierto solo es es...- no pudo terminar ya que no entendía lo que en verdad sentía, muy fondo de ella sabía que le gustaba pero no lo quería admitir-

-Sé muy bien de que en estos momentos estarás confusa pero debes dejar de engañarte a ti misma, aceptarlo y decirle te aseguro que el siente lo mismo por ti- sonrió- voy a llegar tarde nos vemos luego Rainbow-

-Dash estaba más confusa que nunca ya no sabía qué hacer, si lo hacía tenía el riesgo de perder a su mejor amigo pero por otra parte estaba la posibilidad de que correspondiera sus sentimientos y llegaran a ser algo más que la amistad-

-Debo de despejar mi mente-su estómago gruñe- un poco de comida supongo que lo hará- y comenzó a caminar hacia la cafetería-

-Por otra parte Soarin estaba comiendo cuando sus amigos llegaron-

-Miren quien está aquí chicos, el novio de Dashie-dijo Caramel

-Soarin casi escupe la comida al escuchar eso- de que están hablando babosos Dashie y yo solo somos amigos-

-Claro y Flash no es un robowaifu-apuntando a Flash-

-Oye, que Twilight sea mi novia no significa que sea un robawaifu-le grita Flash a Caramel

-Silo que digas pero a lo que venimos es a ti Soarin y entonces ya la has besado-

-Claro, que lo ha hecho tontitos estamos hablando de Soarin, el chico más pervertidos de nosotros- dijo Chesse mientras Soarin comenzaba a ponerse más rojo cada vez con todos los comentarios de los chicos-

-O-oye tampoco lo soy tanto, y no; no lo he hecho-hablo apenado se notaba que si lo deseaba-

-Oh oh Pinkie y yo hemos planeado a ser una fiesta para fin de año, sería el mejor momento para que lo hagas- dijo Chesse alegremente-

-Por otra parte-

-Va a ser la mejor oportunidad Dashie tienes que hacerlo después de todo ese es el último día que puedes cumplirlo-

-Eso sería tan hermoso, a la mitad de la noche los dos bailando con una canción lenta y romántica y justo en ese momento-hablo Rarity con corazones en los ojos

-Acercate a ella y besarla-termino Fancy Pants

Los dos jovenes pensaron por un momento uno decidido y otra nerviosa y confusa-

-Acepto-

Y aquí termina :3 perdón por la tardanza pero mi cabeza estaba bloqueada y no sabía que escribir ;n; no me maten ?) okno espero que les haya gustado dejen review eso es lo que más me ayuda y hace notar de que les agreda esta historia nos leemos hasta la próxima :D


	4. Reyes del Baile

*Con artochas todos* asasd D: me he demorado dos, tres semanas creo xd no me acuerdo :v en actualizar esto y la razón pos adas me mataran lo se soy una completa vaga :v además que tengo tarea así que no me juzguen (? Soy una impuntual y vaga de primera y con mucho orgullo :v (? Pero perdonar esta vez no me tardare tanto :v

-*My little Pony no me pertenece, hecho sin fines de lucros*-

-Y recuerden está prohibido copiarse de alguien jovencitos, comiencen-

-Solo una semana mas,solo una y este tormento acabara-hablo Rainbow en su mente-me arrepiento de no haber estudiado, haber comencemos.. esto se multiplica con esto se divide aquello y entonces resulta esto,no esta tan dificil-hiba a marcar la alternativa pero se dio cuenta que ninguna era igual al resultado que habia tenido-es esto una broma?!..suspiro resignada-voy a reprobar-

*En la hora del almuerzo*

-Voten por mí como reina del baile-gritaba una chica de cabello como el fuego entregando carteles a todos-

-Nunca entendi lo de la reina es solo una tonta corona incervible-dijo Rainbow mientras caminaba con sus amigas

-Miren quien viene aqui, es Rainbow Crash, no me vas a ganar marimacha sé muy bien de que haces esto para ser la reina de Soarin,pero te lo aseguro no lo vas a lograr-

-Creo que demasiado maquillaje te afectado el cerebro no Spitfire-comento Rainbow Dash- de que estas hablando yo jamás me atrevería a inscribirme en algo tan tonto como la reina del baile-

*Sus amigas que estaban oyendo la conversación jalaron a la joven hasta el otro pasillo*

-Hey que les pasa-dijo Rainbow- A qué se refería con lo de que no le iba a ganar-

-Noto que sus amigas estaban algo nerviosas con la situación-No me digan que tienen algo que ver con esto-comento enojada

-Déjanos explicártelo todo Dashie-hablo Rarity con miedo-

*Flashback*

*Faltaban diez minutos para el ingreso a clases, Pinkie estaba organizando con la directora Celestia para poder hacer la fiesta en el auditorio de la escuela*

-Entonces directora podemos hacer la fiesta por favor diga que si-rogaba Pinkie

-No veo ningún problema con que lo hagan aquí así que si tienen mi permiso-respondió la directora-

-Viva, se lo agradezco mucho será la mejor que alguna vez allá tenido Canterlot high-gritaba de la emoción y corría en busca de sus amigas-

-Chicas adivinen la directora si me permitió hacerlo, va a ser increíble habrá comida, música y claro lo más importante los reyes del baile-

-Qué bueno que lo comentas Pinkie, acabo de ver una encuesta que hicieron todos los alumnos al parecer el más votado para ser el Rey es Soarin-dijo Rarity mirando a sus compañeras con cara cómplice-

-Y quien crees que sería la reina indicada para aquel chico Rarity?-hablo Applejack de la misma forma-

-Dah! Eso es tan obvio por supuesto que tiene que ser Dashie-dijo Pinkie inocentemente las demás se miraron entre si dándose un face palm mental-

-Pues vamos a inscribirla de una vez no perdamos el tiempo-dijo Twilight hiendo a la lista de inscripción para poner el nombre de Rainbow Dash en ella-

*Mientras en otra parte*

-Así que piensan que esa tonta va a poder ganarme a mí? Ja, que ingenuas-dijo Spitfire mirando la hoja de requisitos –así que altas notas huh? No lo permitiré Soarin va a ser mío aunque lo tenga que hacer a la fuerza-

*Fin del Flashback*

-Así que pensábamos que sería una gran idea inscribirte- termino de narrar Rarity claro a la excepción de la última parte-

-Ustedes sí que están dementes,¡como se atreven en ponerme en algo tan estúpido como eso!-gritaba enfurecida Rainbow que hasta se podría decir que con un aura negra alrededor de ella-

*Todas sus amigas se encontraban muy intimidadas con esa fase que estaba mostrando su amiga multicolor, hasta que alguien tuvo las agallas de decir algo*

-Mira Rainbow, sé que fue malo de nuestra parte hacerlo sin tu consentimiento, pero míralo del lado positivo- dijo Applejack algo alejada de Rainbow que en vez de mejorar su estado lo estaba empeorado-

-Qué lado bueno puede haber en esto- hablo Rainbow fríamente cruzada de brazos-

-Si ganas, tendrás el derecho de tener un baile especial con el Rey, como todos sabemos Soarin es el más votado y es algo predecible que sea el ganador y además esa es tu única oportunidad para cumplir el reto que te dimos-

-Otra vez con eso, saben pudieron haber acordado otra forma de hacerlo pero no, ¿tenían que escoger la peor?-respondió amargamente Dash ya estaba cada vez más enfurecida-

-Enserio lo sentimos, pero que mejor momento para besar al alguien que en un baile ¿no?-intervino Rarity

-Supongo, bien, las perdono pero si creen que voy a estar como esa tonta cabello de fuego por todas partes gritando que voten por mi están muy equivocadas-

Todas se alegraron por eso y la abrazaron-tampoco me maten-comento Rainbow casi ahogándose mientras se separaba del abrazo-

-Entonces esta hecho, mañana comenzaremos con esto, haremos todo lo posible para que Rainbow gane-dijo Twilight-

Sii-gritaron todas con emoción-

-Claro viva- hablo Rainbow con poco entusiasmo-

Y aquí llego, y ustedes ¿quién creen que ganara? ¿Spitfire lograra hacer que Rainbow desapruebe? -Susurrando-en verdad no creo que sea tan difícil eso -3- (? Okno :v bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima :3


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos :D que tal las han pasado esta semana o3o esta vez sí soy puntual y dejo el siguiente capítulo OuO así que comencemos o3o me he dado cuenta que no hay Soarindash en este ni en el anterior pero descuiden la próximo si tendrá un monton -3- asda quien sabe que más habrá 7u7 ok me callo :,v

*A solo unos cuantos días de la gran esperada fiesta las seis amigas estaban en clases reunidas en un círculo, era el primer receso por lo que tenían aun un poco de tiempo para poder organizarse

-Bien chicas entonces así será, Flutteshy hará los paneles, Rarity y Applejack repartirán los afiches a los alumnos, Pinkie hará uno de sus típicas canciones para que voten y yo me hare cargo de que Rainbow cumpla con todo los requisitos ¿De acuerdo?-pregunto Twilight

-Si-contestaron al mismo tiempo

-*Todas comenzaron hacer su respectivo labor mientras Twilight y Rainbow se iban hasta el otro extremo del salón*-

-Bien Dash según esto los requisitos para ser reina son ser estudiante-

-Hecho- hablo Dash recostada en la pared

-Tener ánimos para concursar-

-No creo que importe mucho lo puedo fingir- dijo desinteresada la multicolor

-Tener buena conducta-dijo Twilight levantado una ceja

-No he hecho nada malo..bueno no mucho-hablo Rainbow mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Bien, oh no, dime que no tienes algún curso desaprobado-suplico Twilight sabía que su amiga no era de estudiar mucho y que por lo menos tendría uno

-Bueno matemática se podría decir que no es mi mejor fuerte en verdad no sé si lo lograre-balbuceo levemente Rainbow Dash

-No me queda otra opción-susurro la peli morada- tendrás que comenzar a estudiar desde ahora y por supuesto bajo mi supervisión-

-Estas bromeando cierto? Dime que es cierto?-dijo nerviosa Rainbow una cosa era estudiar sola pero hacerlo con Twilight iba a ser una pesadilla completa

-Nop, no podemos perder esta oportunidad Dash tienes que aprobar el examen final, y lo harás-dijo decidida

-Por qué no simplemente me dejan en paz-Dash quería que en ese momento se le tragara la tierra

-Vamos va a ser divertido, te prometo que te va gustar tratare de buscar la mejor forma del cual te acomode más al estudiar-animo Twilight

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Rainbow sin ganas

*La semana paso ya era el día del examen, era doraba de madrugada las cinco de la mañana para ser exacto Twilight había pedido permiso a sus padres para quedarse a dormir con Rainbow para poder estudiar*

-Entonces, esta lista- hablo Twilight alegre sabía que había hecho bien su trabajo

-Sí, estoy preparada para todo desde lo más básico hasta lo difícil-dijo Rainbow confiada

-Creí que este día nunca llegaría-sonrió Twilight secándose una lagrimita-oficialmente estas lista para tomar ese examen-sonrió a mas no poder mientras comenzaba a abrazar a su amiga-

-Ja, lo sabía soy la asombrosa Rainbow Dash nada puede contra mí, pero si me lo permites he estado despierta toda la noche así que me voy a dormir levántame cuando tenga que salir-seguidamente Dash de un salto se tiro a su cama tapándose con la cobija y quedando automáticamente dormida

-Twilight rio levemente por el comportamiento de su amiga-descansa te lo tienes merecido por mientras estaré abajo preparando el desayuno-

*Unas horas después*

-*El examen ya había concluido, solo faltaba que se dieran los resultados, las seis chicas esperaban ansiosamente y a la vez nerviosas, un maestro salió de la oficina y coloco una hoja en la pared, todo los alumnos se juntaron a verlo las chicas intentaban cruzar ese montón, hasta que Rainbow llego a ver su resultado pero al parecer se le notaba decepcionada*-

-Rainbow ¿estás bien, que paso?- pregunto Twilight

-No nada al parecer no pase pero era de esperarse de mi alguien como yo no es como tu Twi pero gracias por intentarlo-dijo Dash dándoles una sonrisa falsa y yéndose del lugar

-Pero cómo es posible, Rainbow se esforzó demasiado y sabía todo, esto tiene algo de raro- dijo la peli morada a las demás- tenemos que averiguar que paso, debemos conseguir su examen-

*Hora de Salida*

-*Los alumnos ya habían salido de la escuela los únicos que estaban eran los profesores que aún seguían revisando sus apuntes y las tareas de los jóvenes*-

-Por favor ayúdenme una amiga mía ha quedado atrapada en un armario-decía Rarity con una mirada de angustia ingresando al lugar

-No se preocupe jovencita iremos inmediatamente-hablo una señora alta levantándose de su asiento al igual que los demás yendo hasta donde estaba aquel armario-

-Llegando, uno de los maestros comenzó a tocar la puerta para ver quien estaba adentro-señorita puede oírme, ¿qué es lo que paso?-

- La puerta está cerrada, unos..compañeros me metieron aquí por error-susurro Fluttershy nerviosa

-Señor conserje- hablo otro –tráiganos la llave de la puerta-

De inmediato señor-respondió

*Fue hasta su puesto pero se dio con la sorpresa de que no se encontraba, volviendo con los demás para poder avisarles lo ocurrido..., muy cerca de allí una rubia sonreía triunfal con la tal mencionada llave en su mano y corriendo hacia algún lugar*

-*Por otro lado*-

-Pinkie yTwilight se habían infiltrado a la computadora de los profesores para resolver el misterio del porque su amiga multicolor había desaprobado-

-Has encontrado algo Pinkie-pregunto Twi, mientras intentaba ingresar a los resultados de los exámenes

-Espera…,lo tengo-grito la rosada alzando uno de los tantas pruebas pero con el nombre de Rainbow Dash en el, justo en ese mismo instante el woki-toki que estaba encima de la mesa sonó-Chicas tiene que salir en este momento los maestros ya sacaron a Fluttershy y van en camino a la oficina-se oyó la voz de Rarity en el

*Twi comenzó a dejar rápidamente todo en su lugar, agarro a Pinkie y salió corriendo a dirección de sus amigas, minutos después las cinco estaban reunidas en casa de Applejack la cual era la más cercana, Twilight revisaba el desarrollo que tuvo Dash en la prueba*

-Miren amigas -comenzó a hablar Twilight-según esto Rainbow debió de haber aprobado, todas las respuestas están correctas

-Alguien debió haber cambiado los resultados-intervino Rarity

-Bueno almenos tenemos una prueba para saber que Rainbow aprobó-hablo Applejack-mañana le entregaremos esto a la directora Celestia para que asi la dejen participar-

Y acabo que alivio u.u estos días he estado molesta por razones que prefiero no decir -.- una pregunta para ustedes OuO quizás ya sepan a qué me refiero pero bueno ustedes creen que es malo usar un personaje cualquiera de hasbro que quizás una persona lo uso primero pero la historia es completamente diferente el de la otra? Por lo menos para mí no cualquiera puede usar un personaje al menos que allá sido creada por una persona hay sí creo que merezca crédito pero después de eso no :v y solo digo que ya sé que unos trolesitos van a comentar e insultar quizás :D quien sabe :v solo digo que no se tomen las molestias por favor :v bueno terminando esto espero que les haya gustado ya saben pongan review, favoritos y nos vemos hasta la próxima :D


	6. La fiesta de San Valentín

*My Little pony no me pertenece, hecho sin fines de lucro*

-*En un parque cerca de la escuela Rainbow Dash estaba sentada debajo de un árbol, el cielo estaba nublado y al parecer se acercaba una gran tormenta*-

-Esto me pasa por ilusionarme cuando sé que jamás pasara-pensó en voz alta reteniendo una que otra lagrima que quería salir-

-Una gota callo sobro su cabeza-genial, ¿podría esto ponerse peor?- para su mala suerte así fue ya que la lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte empapándola casi por completo-

-Al parecer si-suspiro cerrando los ojos, un minuto después noto que ya no caía más pero podía oír que aún seguía lloviendo, miro hacia arriba para encontrarse con la persona que en esos momentos menos quería ver, sostenía un paraguas que cubría a los dos de la fuerte tormenta-

- Se supone que deberías estar en tu casa es peligroso estar aquí-hablo Soarin sentándose a lado de Rainbow

-Y a ti que te importa solo vete-respondió Dash escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas, verlo solo lo hacía sentir mucho peor-

-Soarin al recibir esa respuesta comenzó a enojarse y agarro los hombros de Dash forzándola a que lo mire a los ojos- porque te estas comportando así, donde está la chica que jamás se rinde que siempre se levanta cuando pierde, la que nunca se deprime por una tontería y en vez se esfuerza mucho más para lograrlo-se notaba en su rostro la preocupación que tenia

-Sabes tienes razón, esta no soy yo-le sonrió arrogante-soy Rainbow Asombrosa Dash nada puede entristecerme-después de eso lo abraso haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran furiosamente-gracias por subirme el ánimo-hablo Rainbow desviando la mirada aun roja-

-No hay de que Dashie-acariciando su mejilla, se oyó un trueno cerca de allí muy pronto la tormenta iba a empeorar- es mejor irnos de aquí-propuso Soarin levantándose y ayudando a Dash a ser lo mismo-

*Casa de Rainbow Dash*

-*Los dos al llegar cansados fueron hasta la cocina, Rainbow comenzó a ser un té caliente para ambos mientras Soarin dejaba el paraguas en la entrada y se sentaba en la mesa, terminando de beber subieron hasta la habitación de Dash, la joven saco de su armario una piyama para el chico, ya que él era un gran amigo de confianza le permitía cuando quisiera que se quede con ella y dejara algunas cosas allí*-

-Toma ya sabes que eres bienvenido a quedarte si quieres-dijo Dash entregándole la ropa a Soarin

-Minutos después ambos iban a dormir Soarin en el sillon y Rainbow en su cuarto, el wonderbolt iba a despedirse de la chica, entro a su cuarto, sonrojandose mucho y con un pequeño hilo de sangre en su nariz, Rainbow dash aún no había terminado de vestirse quedando solo en un polo que por suerte era largo y no mostraba mucho la parte de abajo no llevaba el sujetador haciendo resaltar más sus pechos- eh? Perdóname no s-sabía que.. - no pudo continuar ya que Rainbow estaba lanzándole un montón de cosas para sacarlo-

-Pervertido!-grito cerrando la puerta en su cara

-Ni siquiera hay algo que ver en ese cuerpo plano-susurro para sí mismo esperando a que lo dejaran entrar

-La puerta se abrió haciendo que el chico se caiga de cara al piso- al menos hubieras avisado no?-pregunto molesto-

-Tarado-solo eso respondió-

-Si lo que digas hasta mañana-se despidiendo dirigiéndose hacia la sala, justo en ese momento un trueno callo cerca de la casa asustando un poco a Dash-

-E-espera.- hablo Rainbow jalando a Soarin de la polera- pu-puedes quedarte aqui?-tartamudeo nerviosa mientras miraba hacia abajo

-Claro ahora quieres que este acá-respondió Soarin, pero la cara enojada, apenada y sonrojada de Rainbow se le parecía tan tierno que no pudo resistirse-bien bien te acompaño- jalo a la chica y se recostó con ella en la cama abrazándola-Ahora si a dormir

-*En ese momento la joven quedo en shock resignándose y durmiendo también abrazándolo*-

*Dia siguiente*

-*Podía respirarse la alegría y emoción de todo los alumnos tenían, las chicas estaban conversando en cual sería el vestido ideal para usarlo esa noche mientras los hombres hablaban sobre a quién invitarían, pero de que se podía esperar, era 14 de febrero para algunos un romántico y mágico día y para otros de que al fin iban a largarse de la escuela por dos semanas*-

-Rainbow y Soarin al llegar a la escuela vieron la gran decoración que había en el lugar, listones rosas corazones en el techo se notaba la melosidad, dándole un poco de asco para nuestra chica arcoíris-

-Vamos chicos y chicas esta es su última oportunidad voten voten por Rainbow Dash!-gritaba Pinkie alegremente mientras corría por todos lados-

-Los dos chicos quedaron pasmados al oír eso-

-No sabía que ibas a participar-comento Soarin

-Se supone que ya no lo haria-susurro Rainbow-nos vemos luego tengo algo importante que hacer-seguidamente se fue en busca de sus amigas- Chicas!- las cinco voltearon a verlas- que está pasando se supone que no puedo concursar si desaprobaba-

-Por eso mismo Dash no lo has hecho -hablo Twilight confundiendo a Rainbow- no nos podíamos quedar de brazos cruzados con el esfuerzo que hiciste, así que digamos que vimos tu resultado y todas las respuestas están bien, hace unos minutos le enseñamos a la directora Celestia sobre eso y están intentando descubrir quién fue el que altero tus notas-

-Eso quiere decir que aprobé-hablo Rainbow de un momento a otro estaba más feliz que nunca-wuju si! lo sabía pase poder participar...-se tapó la boca avergonzada, las chicas la miraban traviesamente-digo que me alegro que haya sacado buena nota-dijo torpemente-mejor me voy de aquí antes que comienzan con sus cursilerías-yéndose algo molesta

-*Las seis chicas terminando el día se fueron a la boutique de Rarity a probarse el vestido que había confeccionado para todas*-

-Vamos Rainbow solo es un simple vestido no te hará daño usarlo-halo Applejack quien estaba jalando a Rainbow para que se soltara de una columna de la pared siendo ayudando de sus demás amigas, pero ella no se soltaba por nada-

-Jamás en mi vida pienso usar algo tan incómodo y estúpido como un vestido, jamás-hablo Dash no podiendo soportar más y soltándose siendo arrastrada por sus amigas hacia el vestidor-

-*Unos minutos después Rainbow llevaba traído un hermoso vestido arcoiris (el mismo que el de la gala o3o) todos se encontraban asombradas con lo hermosa que se veía*-

-No lo puedo creer Rainbow te vez tan linda- hablo en voz baja Fluttershy

-Sabía que era el ideal jamás me equivoco-dijo Rarity orgullosa

-Sí que lo es, pero si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde-aviso Twilight saliendo con las demás directo al auditorio de la escuela-

-Bienvenidos todos a la gran fiesta de San Valentín, nos alegramos que todos ustedes allan podido asistir a este gran baile mi nombre es Skylar y hoy seré su animadora, recuerden en divertirse y festejar como nunca lo han hecho!-hablo una chica de un cabello marrón largo-

-Todas se divertían como nunca Rainbow estaba bailando con sus amigas cuando alguien se la acercar por detrás-

-Hey Dashie me preguntaba..-no podía decir alguna palabra estaba completamente asombrado-t-te ves hermosa-soltó Soarin inconscientemente sacándole un pequeño sonrojo a Dash-

-G-gracias, que querías decirme?-pregunto Rainbow sonriéndole-

-Ah,claro me harias el honor de bailar conmigo?-hablo Soarin tomando al mano de la joven y besándola cortésmente-

-S-si claro no hay problema-respondió Rainbow dirigiéndose los dos hasta la pista de baile-

-*Bailaban al compás de la música no podían explicar la felicidad que en ese momento sentian *-

-Es hora que los enamorados tengan un momento especial-hablo la animadora-

-*Una canción lenta comenzó a sonar ambos se miraron comenzando a bailar no podían separarse de los ojos de cada uno, el mundo había desaparecido y solo estaban ellos dos poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse más roznado un pocos sus labios cuando..*-

-Es hora compañeros los reyes del baile están apunto de anunciarse-grito alegre Skylar sosteniendo dos sobres con los resultados de los votos-

-*Los dos se alejaron rápidamente agachando la cabeza completamente rojos*-

-El primer ganador como Rey es.. Soarin!-todos comenzaron a arrastrarlo hasta el escenario-

-Y ahora lo que todos estaban esperando nuestra reina del baile, la que tendrá el privilegio de poder bailar con nuestro querido rey es..-Skylar abrió la carta leyendo el nombre de la ganadora, las seis amigas estaban nerviosas y ansiosas por saber el resultado-

-Spitfire-

Y acá queda o3o asdd nuestra querida Spitfire al parecer gano D: no se preocupen tengo mis razones del porque lo hago nya nya pero lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo bueno como siempre dejen review,follow y favoritos que me ayuda mucho y me da ánimos de que siga escribiendo :3 y seguro dirán ya paso san Valentín mija :v y yo digo que pos la gente kul hace eso -3- pone un especial cuando ya paso hace tiempo ¿) sad estoy loquita no me hagan caso :,v bueno hasta la próxima adiós :D


End file.
